


one plus one equals two

by Anonymous



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, despite the misunderstandings and the sadness, slight angst, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a year of studying abroad, Taeyang returns to Korea. He expected his boyfriend of two years, Hwiyoung, to be as excited as he is but instead he is met with the sight of his love in another person's arms. What's worse is that said person is Kang Chanhee, one of his best friends, and someone who is also important to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is HwiTae and my main OTP at the moment, HwiChan. Don't worry, everyone will have their happy ending... hopefully :3 Nah, this will have a happy ending, trust me. I can't resist writing cute and fluffy and adorable Hwiyoung. He makes me soft, likewise Chani. So this will be one of my few SF9 stories that'll end on a happy note. I'll be updating **more than a little (AFF)** soon, as well as posting my super late holiday gift that I should be finishing writing at this moment but I am once again distracted. I'll also be posting an SF9 version of my NCT fic **a letter from a certain astronaut** because some of my twitter friends have been asking for one (I'm just thinking about which OTP I'll use), and a new story in a hospital setting (which just screams angst BUUUUT I swear that one has a happy ending too).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this even though the first few chapters may make you want to scream at me :3
> 
> Also, as a side note, since it's late and my beta is asleep, this might have grammatical errors and such. I'd appreciate it if you point them out if/when you spot them. I'll try my best to correct each mistake ;u; English isn't my first language btw.

 

This is it. The moment he'd been waiting for in the past few months.

 

After a year of hellish college life with only his host family to comfort him, he's finally going back to Korea. He's finally going back home, to his family, to his friends. To his dear boyfriend.

 

To Hwiyoung.

 

Oh god, Hwiyoung. He missed his dear shining star deeply. Their nightly Kakao talk conversations just can't compare to the real thing. He wants to hold his little blond in his arms and just never let go. He misses the younger's smile, his laughter, his cute and adorable mannerisms, his cute and fluffy hair, his everything.

 

In a few hours, he's going to see him again.  _Oh my god, I'm really going to see him again. After a year, I'm going to see him again._

 

Taeyang smiles giddily, walking around his room to see if he forgot to pack something important. There's a small hop in his steps as he hums a tune, nodding here and there when he deems the room clear of anything he owns. He walks back to his bed and picks up his phone, opening the Kakao App. He scrolls through the chat rooms, belatedly realizing his phone had been beeping with notifications while he was packing. There were a lot of messages from his friends (most were from Sanghyuk spamming their group chat with memes, while the least were from Juho who sent pictures of stray animals he and apparently Seokwoo had come across this morning), two messages were from his mother telling him to have a safe trip and asking him about what he would like to eat when he gets home.

 

Scrolling further down, he frowns a little when he sees no new messages from his chat room with Hwiyoung. Come to think of it, their last chat was two days ago, when Taeyang told him he was coming home and Hwiyoung in turn offered to pick him up at the airport, wishing him a safe trip as well. Their conversation was just that, and if Taeyang remembers correctly, Hwiyoung wasn't really in the mood to talk then. He seemed slightly annoyed by something. Shaking his head to stop his negative thoughts, he decides to send the younger blond a message.

 

_Good morning!_

 

_I know you're still asleep since it's probably around 2 am there._

 

_But anyway._

 

_I miss you, and I'm excited to see you again._

 

_My flight leaves in a few hours so I probably won't be able to reply to your messages when you see this._

 

_I miss you._

 

_Oh god, I already said that but... Really I do._

 

Biting his lower lip, Taeyang sends an  _I love you_  and  _See you soon_  before closing the app and pocketing his phone. The room is quiet as he sits there, staring at nothing with a smile Inseong would no doubt describe as creepy.

 

The silence doesn't last that long though, because a few minutes later he hears a knock on his door. Following the knock is a familiar voice, one that he's been hearing on a day to day basis for a year. "Hey Taeyang! Mom is asking if you're done with your packing." A brown head of hair peeks in from the now opened doorway, "because if you aren't, I can help you."

 

"No need, Jaehyun. I just finished a while ago." He smiles at the brunet, "But thanks for the offer."

 

"You know, mom is going to miss you. You're like the obedient and hardworking son she never had." Jaehyun says jokingly as he sits down beside Taeyang on the bed. Both of them laugh at this, and Taeyang reaches out a hand to punch the slightly older male on the shoulder. "Shut up. We all know she's proud to have a son like you."

 

Jaehyun laughs loudly, but then he sighs. "Jokes aside, I'm going to miss you too. Who am I going to complain to now?"

 

"Uh... Taeyong hyung?" Jaehyun gives him a look, which makes him chuckle slightly, "Okay, okay. But seriously, why can't you just tell him?"

 

"Easy for you to say since you already have  _my precious shining star, my baby Hwiyoung_."

 

Taeyang's cheeks heat up when Jaehyun turns to smirk at him. "You read our chats?!"

 

"No, but I do hear you call him that when you sleep talk." The brunet's smirk deepens as Taeyang's reddened cheeks turn a darker hue. "I do  _not_  sleep talk!"

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"No, I don't. Just admit that you read our chats and I won't tell Taeyong hyung you like him."

 

"Don't you dare-"

 

"All right, that's enough boys." Mrs. Jung says from the door, cutting Jaehyun off and surprising the two. "Go down and eat lunch. We'll be leaving for the airport in an hour so make sure you don't forget anything important."

 

She walks back downstairs with Taeyang's luggage in tow. Jaehyun and Taeyang stare at each other for a while before the former pulls the blond in for a hug. "Take care, okay? And don't forget to call us often. We might visit Korea sometime when everyone in the squad is free."

 

"Yeah. Thank you."

 

They give each other a few more pats on the back prior to letting go.

 

* * *

 

The drive to the airport is quiet, the air inside the car somewhat gloomy (although it's probably mostly due to Mrs. Jung. She's come to treat Taeyang as her own son within the year after all). Taeyang's kind of glad when they reached the airport in no time since it was getting suffocating (he may have sort of come to treat Mrs. Jung as a second mother too but no, he will  _not_ cry, damn it).

 

"Don't forget to call us often, okay? We'll miss you." He hears Mrs. Jung say. Taeyang gives her a small smile, "Of course, Mrs. Jung. I'll miss you all too."

 

"Take care, son." It's Mr. Jung who speaks this time, ruffling his head of blond hair with one hand while the other holds his luggage.

 

"Yeah. Take care too."

 

Since Jaehyun already told him everything he wanted to say back at their house, he just offers Taeyang a dimpled smile and hands him his hand carry.

 

They all huddle around Taeyang to give him a group hug before sending him off. He gives them a small wave as they walk away.

 

He may have also sort of let some tears roll down his cheeks. He's going to miss them surely.

 

 _But now you'll see Hwiyoung again_.

 

The thought makes his eyes widen, and he wipes his tears away with his shirt sleeve, his sadness being replaced by giddiness. He walks to the immigration counter with a bright smile on his face.

 

He's coming back home.

 

 _I'm coming home, Hwiyoung_.

 

* * *

 

Seventeen hours later and he's finally back in Korea. It may have made his butt feel numb from sitting that long, and he may have a stiff neck, but it's worth it. The direct flight was worth it. He's finally back!

 

As soon as he got off the plane, he immediately turned on his phone and scrolled through his Kakao chats. He's a little disappointed to see his chat room with Hwiyoung untouched - he hasn't seen Taeyang's messages yet, but it was nearing 8 pm. Thinking that the younger was just too busy to open Kakao, he decides to call him instead. He frowns at his screen when he hears the operator speak instead of the younger blond.

 

_He's just busy, Taeyang._

 

He repeats the thought in his head as he waits for his luggage to be cleared.

 

* * *

 

An hour later finds Taeyang sitting at the lobby, his phone clutched tightly in both of his hands. Where was Hwiyoung? Why isn't he answering any of Taeyang's calls? Surely the younger male didn't forget he was picking him up-

 

_Ka-talk!_

 

His screen lights up as a notification pops on. He hurriedly unlocks his phone and sees it's from his boyfriend, which makes him smile, but then his smile falls slightly as he reads the message.

 

_I'm sorry but I can't pick you up right now. I can ask Youngbin hyung or Inseong hyung to pick you up if you want?_

 

Shaking his head, he replies,  _it's all right. I can just take the airport taxi. It's late anyway._

 

_Are you sure?_

 

_Yeah._

 

Hwiyoung reads the message but he doesn't reply, which prompts Taeyang to ask,  _hey, are you okay?_

 

It takes a while for Hwiyoung to answer,  _Yes, I am. But I'm really sorry. Something just came up. I hope you had a safe trip. I have to go now._

 

Taeyang wants to ask what that  _something_  is but then he supposes that it might have been family-related so he just ends their conversation with an  _okay_  before closing the app.

 

He hails a taxi and goes back home in silence.

 

* * *

 

In the three days since his return, Taeyang finds himself being whisked away at every turn by his friends and family that he hasn't been able to find some time to visit his Hwiyoung.

 

And Hwiyoung, oddly enough, is too busy to visit  _him._ He didn't even reply to Taeyang's messages.  _He's just busy with something that's family-related_.

 

Taeyang sighs loudly from his spot at the dining table, his fingers tapping incessantly on the cold wooden surface. He's sure his mom will reprimand him for his manners but he just can't take it anymore! He already finished eating his portion, but he needs to be dismissed by either his mother or father to go out.

 

He wants to see Hwiyoung now, damn it.

 

His mother stares at him disapprovingly, but his father comes to his rescue (surprisingly). "Honey, let your son go. He hasn't seen his boyfriend for a year, I'm sure he wants to spend some time with him."

 

Mrs. Yoo pouts at her husband, "But I missed my baby..."

 

Mr. Yoo sighs, nodding at his son. "You've been holding Taeyang hostage here for three days. There are other people who miss him too. He'll be back before 8. You  _are_  going home before 8, okay?"

 

Taeyang wants to snort and say he's not a baby anymore but decides against it (it might make his father take back his freedom). He settles for giving his father a thumbs up, getting up and walking to his mother to kiss her on the cheek, "Thanks, dad. I promise I'll be back at around 8. Bye."

 

He rushes to the door before his mother has the chance to drag him back inside.

 

* * *

 

Walking through the quiet streets of their neighborhood has Taeyang smiling giddily, skipping a bit as he reminisced. He'll have to ask Hwiyoung for a night stroll near the Han river later. It's been so  _long_ , he missed their daily and nightly strolls around the park or near the river.

 

On the other side of the street he sees an old couple walking hand-in-hand. He's surprised when he sees them wave at him. Belatedly, he realizes the couple to be Mr. and Mrs. Lee, the owners of the small café two blocks away from where he lived and also the café he frequently went to when he was younger.

 

"Ah, Tyangie. It's been so long since we last saw you. How are you? How was America?" Mr. Lee asks when he approaches them. From beside him, Mrs. Lee coos,  "Look how much you've grown! Only a year and look how handsome you've become."

 

Taeyang sheepishly rubs his nape, blushing lightly, "Thank you. And it was fun. How is the café?"

 

"The usual. You should visit sometime. We have a new menu that you should try out."

 

"I will. I'll bring my friends too."

 

They make small talk before Mrs. Lee says that they have to go back to the café. Mr. Lee gives him a pat on the arm as they say their good byes. Taeyang waves at them then he turns and continues on his way.

 

Ten houses later and he's standing in front of Hwiyoung's house. Everything looks mostly the same as it was a year ago; the house seems to be repainted but it's still the same off-white color, and the pocket garden's flowers look as fresh as ever.

 

_But why am I feeling so anxious all of a sudden?_

 

Why does he have this foreboding feeling at the pit of his stomach?

 

Taeyang walks around in small circles at the front porch, shaking his suddenly clammy hands. He slaps his face lightly for a few times before heaving a sigh.  _It's probably nothing, Taeyang. Probably something you ate._

 

He takes another deep breath prior to reaching out for the doorbell. But before he could ring it, the front door opens. The sight he is met with leaves him breathless as always, but he oddly feels something  _wrong_. He chooses to ignore the feeling though, because  _Hwiyoung is standing right in front of him!_

 

He looks the same and yet different. His once blond hair is now colored black and is longer than Taeyang remembered. He also looks cuter, more adorable and somewhat effeminate with his big, mahogany eyes. That's staring at him with fear akin to a deer caught in headlights. He's also, subtly, taking a step back.

 

_Why does he look so scared?_

 

Taeyang takes a step forward, making the raven take a step back.

 

"Who... Who are you?" Hwiyoung asks, his soft tone laced with fright, which confuses Taeyang.

 

"I'm your boyfriend?" His reply comes out as a question, and maybe that wasn't the best answer to give because Hwiyoung looks so ready to bolt out of there. Which is sort of bad because the younger might call the police on him. That alone adds fuel to the flame of confusion because  _he didn't do anything wrong he just wanted to see his boyfriend what the hell_ -

 

"Uh... Taeyang hyung? Is that you?" A familiar deep voice pipes up from behind him, making him turn around and- ah, it's Chanhee. Taeyang opens his mouth to speak but he gets cut off when Hwiyoung runs pass him, hiding behind Chanhee and whispering something in his ear that seems to confuse the bowl-cut raven. The blond also notices, in his slowly building annoyance, the two subtly lace their fingers together. Belatedly, he realizes a certain pinky ring missing, and Chanhee is wearing the same bracelet Hwiyoung has that he doesn't remember buying for him. It looks like a couple item...  _okay what?!_

 

"-yang hyung? Are you okay?" Chanhee waves a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his train of thoughts. The younger is looking at him worriedly as he repeats his question, "Hyung, are you okay?"

 

Taeyang wants to shout,  _no! Of course not! How can I be okay when you're standing too close to my boyfriend who seems to have forgotten me after three days? You're holding hands too! And you have couple bracelets how will that make me okay???_ But seeing Hwiyoung's frightened look behind Chanhee makes him take a deep breath and settle for a simple, "of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He flashes the raven with his usual bright smile even though he sort of wants to punch something so bad.

 

Chanhee's worried look is replaced by wariness, though it melts away when he sees Taeyang smile. His lips curve up into his own cute smile, "Nothing, it's just... It's been so long. Welcome back hyung!"

 

Taeyang's annoyance  _might_  have lessened with the cuteness, but he's still annoyed.

 

Hwiyoung whispers something in Chanhee's ear again, making the latter squeeze his hand reassuringly. He turns back to Taeyang, features apologetic. "I wish we could talk more but Youngie and I need to go somewhere."

 

_Youngie???_

 

He decides to save whatever annoyance he's feeling later. He'll ask Hwiyoung what the hell this is when Chanhee is not around. Well, whatever  _this_  is. Because he's sure as hell confused.

 

"Oh, okay. See you later." He waves them goodbye. Only Chanhee returns the gesture, since Hwiyoung is trying hard to avoid his gaze, pulling on the hand holding his as if he wants to get away as soon as possible.

 

About halfway through the pathway though, Chanhee turns back, remembering something, "What were you doing here, by the way, hyung?"

 

"Nothing, I was just taking a walk and decided to drop by and say hi."

 

The bowl-cut raven stares at him for a moment before nodding slowly, "Mm, well, see you!"

 

He walks away, but this time he doesn't turn back.

 

Taeyang sees Hwiyoung lean closer to Chanhee as they walked farther and farther from his line of sight.

 

He pretends his heart didn't crack slightly at the action.

 

His walk back home is lonely and silent.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \-----
> 
> AFF: NightBreeze  
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy


End file.
